A method such as that disclosed, for example, in Patent document 1 (see below) is known as a conventional method for manufacturing a foam molded product. This method employs an apparatus for manufacturing a foam molded product that is provided with a cavity that is defined between a plurality of mold components by the respective cavity surfaces. This cavity is provided with a foaming start space to which the foam raw material is supplied, and a foaming end space that is continuous with the foaming start space and that the foam raw material reaches by performing a foaming action within the foaming start space. This method includes a placement step in which, of the cavity surfaces, an air-permeable component is placed in the aperture cavity surface where gas venting holes are formed, a supply step in which the foam raw material is supplied to the foaming start space, and a foaming step in which the foam raw material is made to foam until it reaches the foaming end space so that a foam body is formed, and this foam body is then integrally adhered together with the air-permeable component. In this manufacturing method, when the foaming step is being performed, foam gas and air and the like inside the cavity are expelled from the gas venting holes via the air-permeable component while the foam raw material is performing the foaming action inside the cavity, resulting in a foam molded product being formed.